Screaming Bloody Murder
by ImmortalWinchesters
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a small town where a terrifying new foe awaits them. A foe that can control the actions of anyone, and she's chosen her next victim: Sam. The beginning effects of nausea and a terrible headache are the least of Sam's worries, as he is kidnapped and going to be used as the foe's personal blood bag. Hurt!Sam & Worried!Protective!Dean after the first few chaps


**A/N: **Here's the first chapter of my new story Screaming Bloody Murder! The next chapter will have a lot more Sam and Dean and there is likely going to be quite a bit of Hurt!Sam later. Set in Season 7 after The Born-Again Identity but before Of Grave Importance.

* * *

_**I'm not quite myself these days.  
**__**Guess we all come undone time to time in different ways.  
Well, I have myself to blame.  
Guess I don't understand, I need help in many ways. – **_**Screaming Bloody Murder, Sum 41**

* * *

I

Alice Merriman was afraid, and it wasn't exactly an out of character feeling for her. She was definitely a "scaredy-cat" and admitted it to herself and her friends frequently. She was scared of silly little things like spiders, the dark, heights, and she even had a strange phobia of moose. Alice told herself that these things were normal and she almost embraced the fact she was a coward.

But this time it was different. Tonight, she wasn't afraid of a big spider crawling on the bathroom floor or the possibility of the power going out at night due to a huge storm. She was afraid of what the voice would make her do.

It first made her run down the middle of the street in her neighbourhood… naked. She didn't know why she listened to it when it spoke to her, but she almost felt as if she had no other choice. After she had done that, she didn't leave her house for days. Alice was terrified of people's awful comments of what she had done. She knew there were some young children who witnessed the event and the parents were likely furious with her. Hell, if she was them, she would be furious too.

The second time she heard the voice was days later and this time it wasn't around to play games. It told her to stab herself in the leg. Alice had bawled upon hearing this, being terribly horrified of the voice's power and the pain soon to come. She had walked to her kitchen grabbed her largest knife and stabbed herself. She had cried out in immense pain and crumpled to the floor. Even though she didn't want to leave her house, she needed to call an ambulance. Alice was rushed to the hospital where she made up a story instead of explaining what had really happened. She knew they would think she was insane if she told the truth.

The final time was after she arrived home from the hospital. The voice told her to knock herself unconscious. She followed these instructions by ramming her head as hard as she could against a wall in her house. When she regained consciousness, she was more scared than ever. Alice had crawled into a corner and sat there horrified since.

When she calmed down for a minute, she learned the warning signs. A day before she was forced to run around her neighbourhood naked, Alice had the absolute worse headache in the world. It was pounding so much she couldn't even process complete thoughts. It came along with being terribly nauseous. Even hours after her third hurl, she could still feel the terrible nauseous feeling and horrible headache. It went on for a day right up to the point where she heard the voice the first time. The sickness had been a warning the voice was coming.

Alice was contemplating who she could call for help when the voice came again. This time it sounded more evil than ever and what it said this time was worse than all three previous things combined. Still, she had no choice but to listen and do as she was told to do. Alice once again walked into her kitchen and pulled out the sharpest, largest knife she owned. Tears flooded down her face and she was more scared than she had been in her life. Heights were nothing compared to this.

Alice raised the knife and stabbed herself right in the heart.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

She smiled at the dead body of Alice Merriman on the kitchen floor. She wasn't human and she didn't feel any sympathy towards the girl. In fact, she was the one who had convinced Alice to kill herself. She enjoyed very much toying with people's emotions and thoughts. She could just simply make her victims kill themselves right away, but where was the fun in that? She loved to see how horrified the people got when they knew "the voice" was going to return.

All she had to do was be in a thirty foot radius of the person she wanted to control and concentrate on them. Once she did that, she simply whispered and her voice would be transmitted inside her victim's head. She liked to be hiding somewhere obvious around them, so she could see them follow her orders. She was sneaky and could easily slip into houses, out of them, and stand fairly close to a victim without them noticing her.

She only wished she could toy with certain victims forever. However, she couldn't go without eating, she would starve and die. She needed to collect human blood and mix it with a small amount of other blood; demon blood to be exact. That meant that she had to track and kill monsters along with humans. Demons weren't hard to destroy and take blood from, but she couldn't control their actions which wasn't at all fun.

To not attract much attention from hunters, she usually killed one person, hid their body and left town. This time however, she wanted the hunters to notice her. This wasn't even close to being as strange as it may seem. She didn't want just any hunters to roll by here; she specifically wanted it to be the Winchesters. She knew there was no guarantee it would be them that showed up, but she had a good feeling about it. Besides, if another hunter came she could simply kill him. She wasn't afraid of hunters, but she didn't usually like getting their attention as some of them might be a threat to her.

She wanted Sam Winchester now and she wanted him quickly. She had heard about Sam and his brother Dean long ago, but didn't want to deal with an angel, because she was a little afraid of those. But the brothers' angel friend had died when the Leviathans had been released and though he had supposedly returned, he was in a bad mental condition and likely couldn't help Sam and Dean.

Sam Winchester would solve all of her problems because of one simple thing she needed from him: his blood. The boy, unlike any other had a large amount of human blood coursing through his veins, but also some demon blood. She could drag the boy around and drink his blood until he was completely bled out. Sure, it would end soon enough, but she would have time for have some serious fun.

**-SUPERNATURAL-**

After reading a few different internet pages, Sam became sure of his discovery.

"Dean, I found us another case." He announced, turning the laptop around to show his older brother. The Winchesters were at in their motel room, chewing on their recently bought take-out food. Dean was greedily eating a burger while Sam searched for a case, while munching on a salad.

"There have been three recent murders in a small town called Wennington. The most recent; a young woman named Alice Merriman who displayed strange behaviour, visited the hospital due to a stab wound in her leg and was found at home days after returning with a knife in her heart. The first two victims were both men and the same type of thing happened to them: strange behaviour, hospital visit and then their death." Sam explained.

Dean scanned the page on the computer screen and nodded. "Yeah it sounds like our kind of thing. Let's go check it out."


End file.
